Omega Squad
}}Omega Squad is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate reality where Bandle Cities champions have formed of a squad of yordle and yordle like fighters.Omega Squad 2016 Lore "Wait... Aren't you dead? Or alive...? Am I dead? Time travel is messed up."| }} When the war came, Omega Squad was sent to end it. Now only one of them remains, a yordle with no battles left to fight but his own... ;Squad Members * Saboteur - * Scout - * Commander - * Medic - * Heavy Artilery - History CONFIDENTIAL: Omega Squad 2017 BRING THE HURT.https://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/page/confidential-omega-squad-2017 * **A yordle never retreats. We advance backwards. * **You can’t hit what you can’t target. * **What he lacks in hygiene he makes up for in body count. * **Time to call in the thunder. Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * Omega Squad skins were inspired by Vietnam War films. * In the 2017 Omega Squad skins trailer "Operation - Rescue Teemo", the Headhunter skins make an appearance as enemies of the Omega Squad. |-|Skins= Fizz OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Fizz Teemo OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Teemo Tristana OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Tristana Twitch OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Twitch Veigar OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Media Music= ;Related Music Omega Squad Teemo - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Omega Squad 2017 concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Omega Squad 2017 concept 02.jpg|Omega Squad 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Omega Squad Early Concept.jpg|Omega Squad Early Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Fizz OmegaSquad Model 01.jpg|Omega Squad Fizz Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Fizz OmegaSquad Model 02.jpg|Omega Squad Fizz Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Fizz OmegaSquad Model 03.jpg|Omega Squad Fizz Model 3 (by Riot Artist Andrey Petrashov) Fizz OmegaSquad Splash Concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad Fizz Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Teemo OmegaSquad Model 01.png|Omega Squad Teemo Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Teemo OmegaSquad Model 02.png|Omega Squad Teemo Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Teemo OmegaSquad Promo 01.png|Omega Squad Teemo Promo 1 Teemo OmegaSquad Promo 02.png|Omega Squad Teemo Promo 2 Teemo OmegaSquad Promo 03.png|Omega Squad Teemo Promo 3 Teemo OmegaSquad Promo 04.png|Omega Squad Teemo Promo 4 Twitch OmegaSquad Concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad Twitch Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twitch OmegaSquad Splash Concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad Twitch Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Twitch OmegaSquad Splash Concept 02.jpg|Omega Squad Twitch Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Twitch Omega Squad Splash Concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad Twitch Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Twitch Omega Squad Splash Concept 02.jpg|Omega Squad Twitch Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Veigar OmegaSquad Concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Veigar OmegaSquad Model 01.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Veigar OmegaSquad Model 02.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Veigar OmegaSquad Splash Concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Veigar OmegaSquad Splash Concept 02.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Veigar OmegaSquad Splash Concept 03.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0787 Omega Squad Teemo.png|Omega Squad Teemo ProfileIcon2089.png|Omega Squad Recruit ProfileIcon2090.png|Omega Squad Veteran |-|Ward Skins= Omega Squad Ward.png|Omega Squad pl:Oddział Omega Category:Fizz Category:Teemo Category:Tristana Category:Twitch Category:Veigar Category:Omega Squad Category:Alternate Universe